


Ohana Means Family

by Can_Not_Pick_A_Fandom_For_User



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Romance, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_Not_Pick_A_Fandom_For_User/pseuds/Can_Not_Pick_A_Fandom_For_User
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morrigan Thornan has spent the past three years alone, in a zombie apocalypse. After horrible incounters with people, she decides to avoid people at all costs. But, when she comes across a struggling group with a baby and kid her age, she can't stop herself from helping. When the group's enemy kinapps her and Carl, will they make it out? Will she be able to find a family of her own? Crappy summary for a story I'm really proud of. Give it a chance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana Means Family

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is the first Fanfic I've written in a long time that I've actually really tried on, so if there are some mistakes please tell me. I love this show and story and want it to be as perfect as possible.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. The only things I own are the OCs and the changes in plot I make.

Prologue 

The sounds of leaves crunching beneath my boots and the occasional twig snapping had been the only thing I'd heard for hours. I didn't quite have a destination. I was just roaming the forest, trying to stay away from a herd of chompers. I looked up at the sky, and searched for the sun behind the leaves. It wasn't very high in the sky so it was early in the morning, most likely close to five AM. Not that the keeping of time was necessary during the zombie apocalypse but it helped pass the time. I suddenly stopped walking when I heard groans from my left side, slowly coming closer. I turned sharply and out my six inch steel hunting knife out of the leather sheath attached to my worn blue jeans. Three walkers stumbled through the forest about ten feet away, trying to get their bloody black claws on fresh meat, me. I quickly attacked them, stabbing the first in his eye and the second in her temple. I kicked the last one into a tree, to give me more space and time for a safe attack. I punched his face, causing his neck to twist, giving me easy access to the back of his head. I pulled my blade out just as fast as I pushed it in and the creeper fell the ground. I quickly started walking again, wanting to find shelter for the night, not wanting to have to sleep in the trees once again.

After what felt like hours, the trees started getting thinner until I came across a clearing. A huge prison, with multiple layers of fence and walkers trying and failing to get to the group of people occupying it. I jumped back into the thickness of the forest, not wanting to be exposed. I quickly climbed one of the last tress, getting a better view of the prison without running the risk of being seen. The group, seemed to be comfortable in the prison. They must have been there for some time. But I didn't think too long, they seemed like they are still setting the place up. A man with scruff on his cheeks seemed to be the leader, he was helping people set up the camp. The leader had been talking to an old man with one leg and a girl only a few years older than me. An Asian man and a young woman had been helping patch up one of the fences while an older looking woman and a boy around my age were taking care of a baby? I hadn't seen a baby in a long time. Before the human race went to shit, I had a baby cousin but I had no idea where she was then.

I had looked at the baby closer and realized it was wrapped in a small, worn blanket, that was it. They must not have had any real supplies for the baby. I climbed down the tree and turned back around, those people needed supplies and as much as I didn't want to be found by people, I knew I had to help, for the sake of saving the small shred of humanity I had left.


End file.
